The Sound of Snow
by The Silver Phoenix
Summary: Now 24, Starfire is Kori Anders, a famous reporter for the Jump City Post. When Richard Grayson returns to Jump City after nine years, Kori is sent to interview him. What surprises will she encounter along the way? Richard/Kori
1. Prologue

**A/N- **OK… I know this type of story has been done loads of times before, but I decided to just jump on the bandwagon and write my own anyway :D Hope y'all like it!

**

* * *

**

The Sound of Snow

By **The Silver Phoenix**

**

* * *

Summary:** Now 24, Starfire is Kori Anders, a famous reporter for the _Jump City Post_. When Richard Grayson returns to Jump City after 9 years, Kori is sent to interview him. What surprises will she encounter along the way? KorixRich hinted GarxRae 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and quotes included in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Prologue **

"_True love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest scars."_

—Anonymous

* * *

Soft, white flakes of snow fell softly, twirling and spinning like icy ballerinas before settling softly on the ground. A thin layer of feathery snow dusted the red tiled roof of the quaint, picturesque little cottage. The ground outside was soon blanketed by a thick, icy white sheet. Somewhere far off, a haunting melody began to play. 

24-year-old Kori Anders shook the snow globe, causing all the miniature snowflakes to swirl around the little glass sphere, creating a little snowstorm. Her emerald eyes followed the little snowflakes, darting here and there. This would be the only snowfall in Jump City for another few weeks. She then picked up the music box that lay next to the snow globe. It consisted of a simple glass Christmas tree that lit up as the base of the music box spun, the intricate mechanism playing the theme from Tchaikovsky's _Swan Lake_ ballet.

Kori sighed, and carefully set the two items down on her dressing table, briefly noticing her own reflection in the mirror. A pair of wide, bright emerald eyes, framed by long, thick lashes. A pert nose, round pink lips. Long, silky locks of flaming auburn hair fell all the way to her slim waist.

Kori's fingertips gently danced over the top of the snow globe. She treasured those two items more than any of her other possessions. That was because they were the only two things that she had left, apart from the faded photographs, to remind her of Robin, and of their relationship—or what had been the start of one—nine years ago. But though he had left without a single word of explanation, without looking back even once, she was still very much in love with him. He had also been her best friend, and she missed him. So, so much. He had left an empty space in Kori's heart; one that no one else could fill. He was the only one, and always would be.

That was why she had to keep them: _he_ had given them to her, one Christmas Day all those years ago. And that made all the difference in the world.

Kori picked up the snow globe again and pressed her cheek against the cold glass, as if being close to it would also bring her closer to _him_. She imagined the warm scent of his skin, the soft leather of his gloves as his hand caressed her cheek and his warm breath on her face as he told her that he loved her. She imagined that she could feel his warm body against hers as they kissed underneath a starry, moonlit sky. _Just for one night, it would be all right to succumb to the passion of first love, to pretend they were normal teenagers and not superheroes. To pretend they had nothing to worry about, and that as long as they were together, everything would be all right…_

Fleeting daydreams, all of them. Fragments of memories. Kori sighed again and stood up, shivering in her dressing gown. She thought she'd left them all behind, years ago, along with her old identity, Princess Starfire. But clearly her heart wouldn't let her forget the past—last month she'd had recurring nightmares of her tumultuous childhood; now, it was the bittersweet moments she'd shared with Robin. Too short and too few. They'd grown up too quickly.

Kori stood up and turned off the lights. It was getting late, and she had to go to work tomorrow. Kori undressed slowly in the dark, and put on her nightgown, crawling into bed. She lay huddled up beneath the covers, burying her head deep into the pillow. Fingers of warm yellow streetlight from outside filtered into her bedroom from the crack between the curtains. The slivers of light fell upon the little snow globe, the tiny snowflakes catching the light occasionally as they slowly settled. Kori gazed at the snow globe for a long, long time that night before finally falling asleep.

Little did she know of the surprises that the next day would bring…

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry it's so short, but it's only a prologue. The chapters will be slightly longer (at least 1000 words) so don't worry! I'll try to update soon... but first you have to tell me if you liked it. So review, review, review! 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Thanks for all the lovely reviews, people! Keep up the good work ;)**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, Batman or any quotes included in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

"_It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love someone, but to forget someone takes a lifetime."_

—Anonymous

* * *

Kori Anders' editor, the tyrannical, balding Mr Newbury of the _Jump City Post_, slammed the morning's newspaper down on the table with such force that she jumped back in fright, watching in horror as the coffee mug vibrated. A fat finger jabbed at the small newsprint of an article halfway down the front page. Kori's bright emerald eyes scanned the page for a headline, and it wasn't long before she found one: **_Grayson Returns to Jump City_**. Beneath it was a small, blurry photo of—Kori thought she was going to have a heart attack for the second time in a minute—someone who, incredibly, resembled Robin. 

Kori dismissed the idea as being absurd—after all, there were plenty of Robin look-alikes. And besides, after nine years, Robin had probably changed considerably. Eagerly, she picked up the _Post_ and skimmed through the article.

_…Richard Grayson announced today that he will be returning to Jump City on Friday after nine years of absence. Grayson, orphaned at the age of nine, was adopted by Gotham billionaire Bruce Wayne (CEO of Wayne Enterprises, WayneCorp and Wayne Industries). He is also the sole heir to the company which has made the Wayne family one of the richest in the USA and the world. _

_It is rumoured that Grayson will be transferring to Jump City as director of the new branch of Bruce Wayne's company. A reliable source has stated that there are also personal reasons for Grayson's return to his former home, although specifics were not cited. This was denied by the Wayne Company spokesperson, and Grayson's own publicist also remained discreet. _

_However, the truth will be revealed in two days when Grayson reappears in Jump City for the first time in almost a decade. In a short telephone interview, the 24-year-old disclosed that he "missed the city" and "can't wait to see it again" although he adds, laughing, "Gotham does seem a bit like home now, after so many years."_

_When asked about personal life and the reasons behind his nine-year-long absence—_

Newbury yanked the paper forcibly out of Kori's hands. "Now, Miss Anders. You were wondering why I called you here?" Kori briefly registered his thunderous, booming voice. A vague thought formed itself in the back of her mind: _Robin has been gone for nine years. He would also be 24 years old now…_

Newbury paced around the room and stood with his back to Kori. He was a short, squat silhouette against the brilliant morning sunlight that fell into the 34th-floor office. Gazing outside at the view of Jump City's skyscrapers, he boomed, "You're currently Jump City's best-known female reporter with a reputation that's about to get one hell of a lot better. So, in my opinion, there's no better person for the job."

He sat down heavily in his computer chair, his red face concealed behind a mist of hazy cigar smoke. A spring squeaked loudly and the chair rocked violently for a moment. "Now, I want you to interview Grayson. I hear you have good connections, so I presume that won't be a problem. I don't care how you do it, I just want the story to be on Saturday's front page, got it? Or Sunday, latest." A puff of cigar smoke floated like a grey veil across the room. "Yes, yes… make that Sunday. I shall be generous and give you an extra day after the press conference on Saturday. But the article had better be good. Understood?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Good. Any problems?"

"No, sir. It will be on your desk before Saturday. I gather that my presence will be required at the airport on Friday morning when Mr Grayson arrives, as well as at Saturday's press conference?"

Newbury stared at her as if the answer was the most blatantly obvious thing in the universe. The cigar bobbed up and down vigorously as he nodded. Thankfully for Kori, the intercom chose to buzz at that moment, signalling an incoming message from the secretary. Newbury hurriedly waved Kori off. "Dismissed, Anders."

Kori nodded gratefully at those merciful words. She hurriedly gathered up her files and stumbled dizzily out of the cigar smoke-filled office.

* * *

Kori waited impatiently, fingers drumming lightly on the surface of her desk. She glanced at the clock, whose hands pointed to 16:27. Today had not been a good day—everything had gone downhill since she was called to the editor's office that morning—and time seemed to crawl even slower than it usually did on a Wednesday afternoon. 

The phone was picked up in the middle of the second ring. "Hello?" a gruff voice answered. It belonged to Victor Stone, otherwise known as Cyborg, another former Teen Titan. Victor was 26, and after graduating with a degree in computer engineering, he had started his own software and cybernetics company. Within just a few years, he had become one of the most well-known and prominent figures in the business world—which meant he had some very useful connections.

"Greetings, friend!"

"Yo, Starfire, is that you?"

Kori smiled, idling twirling a pen between her fingers. "Yes, friend, it is I. I hope you and Bee are well?" Victor was now dating Karen Beecher, formerly known as BumbleBee of Titans East. However, between the Titans themselves, they still used their old code names, out of habit.

"Never been better. I guess you called to collect the favour I still owe you?"

"Yes," Kori affirmed, "I presume you heard about Richard Grayson's return to Jump City? It was on the front page of the _Post_ today."

There was a short pause, during which Kori's sharp Tamaranian sense of hearing picked up the faint whirr of computers in the background. Then Cyborg said slowly, "I might have seen the article. What about it?"

Kori thought she heard an undercurrent of reluctance in her friend's voice, but decided she was just being oversensitive. "I have been dispatched to interview him for the _Jump City Post_ and I was wondering if you could aid me in arranging an interview—a private one, before Sunday."

There was another short pause as Victor Stone thought for a while. Kori could envision him thinking, a crease forming on the half of his forehead which was human. "Hmm… well, I'll see what I can do for you. I did have a deal with Wayne's company a few months back… they might remember me, but you never know. Have you tried calling for an appointment?"

Kori bit her lip. "Yes, I requested a meeting, but was denied an appointment rather _rudely_. I shall try again tomorrow, but I suspect they would simply deny my request again." Kori recalled the secretary's satirical words. _If you're Kori Anders, then I'm the Queen of Sheba. I've answered at least 50 calls _allegedly _from Miss Kori Anders today. Look, whoever you are, we don't have time for prank calls. I don't want to have to repeat myself: Get. Lost. _After just two years, Kori had become such a well-known character around town that her name was misused and abused by tricksters, and Kori had difficulty convincing people who she really was unless they saw her in person. Her trademark green eyes always cast a faint emerald luminescence which was unmistakable.

Victor sighed. "All right, I'll try my best; call up a few old friends or something… I think Karen might have some useful connections… you might also want to try Raven and Gar; they might be able to help. I can't guarantee a meeting, Starfire, but I'll call you if I get anything."

"Then thank you, Cyborg. Your help is greatly appreciated."

On the other end of the line, Victor frowned, deeply troubled. "Don't thank me yet, Starfire. Don't thank me yet."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Hello, folks! Thanks for the reviews. Surprise, surprise, I'm back with Chapter 2. I apologise for the long delays between updates; please understand that schoolwork is my top priority and I'll try to update whenever possible. (That usually means once a week, during the weekend.)**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, Batman or any quotes included in this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

"_If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."_

—Kahlil Gibran

* * *

The jostling crowd of reporters around Kori Anders pushed and shoved in order to gain a better view of the private jet painted with the unmistakable _Wayne Enterprises _"WE" insignia. Any moment now, the door would open and Richard Grayson would emerge. Camera operators shifted their equipment around in anticipation. Murmurs spread like ripples through the crowd, gradually growing into a hubbub of angry muttering and arguing. Hundreds of pairs of squinting eyes were focused intently on the small aircraft. 

Finally, the door to the private jet slid open and five men, all clad in black suits and sunglasses, emerged. Richard, surrounded by his bodyguards. A great deal of flashing from various cameras momentarily blinded Kori, but she clearly saw the party descend the steps and approach the place where the reporters were standing. Instantly, eager reporters all started moving closer, like crazed fans advancing upon a celebrity, microphones outstretched, hoping to get a comment from the prestigious personage.

Kori, however, couldn't help gazing in wonder at him: at the finely sculpted face; the high, proud forehead; the sharp profile and prominent nose, not unlike the carved statues of ancient Greek or Roman heroes. Locks of jet-black hair were tossed about carelessly by the wind, which blew it literally everywhere—whipping it up, plastering it down on his forehead, blowing it into eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. Kori smothered a bitter laugh, watching the reflection of mid-morning sunlight in the dark lenses. _This Richard Grayson person is as secretive about his eyes as Robin used to be_, she thought. The striking similarities between the two were enough to arouse Kori's suspicions.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she almost forgot to attempt to interview him, until the camera man gave her a prompt, matter-of-fact reminder by elbowing her sharply in the ribs. But as soon as she gathered her wits, Kori spoke loud and clear: "Kori Anders, _Jump City Post_. Mr Grayson, for what purpose do you come to Jump City? What happened during your nine years in Gotham City?"

Richard Grayson, surrounded by six-foot-tall bodyguards, walked calmly past the mob of reporters that were attacking him with their pressing questions. He held up his hands as if in answer, and said shortly, "All questions will be answered at tomorrow's press conference. Thank you."

Feeling strangely dejected, Kori watched as the small party of suit-clad men disappeared into the limousines that were waiting outside the private airport.

* * *

That afternoon was cold, the sky heavily overcast. Kori Anders stared at the view outside the office window. The buildings were as desolate, dreary and lifeless as the pale grey sky above, like a picture frozen in time; a still image, a moment captured and preserved for eternity. Tiny, colourful cars sped along the streets, exhibitions of blurry motion and colour in an otherwise bleak, black-and-white photograph. 

"Hi Kori, sorry I'm late." Kori turned around to face a woman of average height, dressed in a dark business suit and skirt. She had shoulder-length violet hair, dark blue eyes and wore a small smile on her pale face. This was Kori's closest friend, the renowned magazine columnist and author Raven Roth Logan—the very same Raven who used to be a Teen Titan.

"Raven!" Kori beamed, and hugged her briefly, knowing that Raven still wasn't too fond of the Tamaranian's bone-crushing, air-depriving hugs. "It is _most _pleasant to see you. I trust you and Beast Boy—Garfield, that is—are happy and successful?"

"Yes, we're both fine." Raven affirmed. "It's still hard to believe that Gar and I are finally married! It's good to see you too, Kori…" Her smile faded and her tone grew decidedly hesitant when she saw Kori glance down at the pile of notes and papers neatly stacked on the work desk. Raven Logan followed her friend's gaze, which was attracted to the front page of the evening paper.

Plastered on the front page was a full-colour, larger-than-life image of Richard Grayson, photographed at the airport that morning. **_Grayson Arrives in Jump City_**, the bold headline screamed out at them. "Kori," Raven said firmly yet not unkindly, "you _know_ that's not Robin. You've just been thinking about him too much lately, it's putting extra stress on your mind. Maybe it's time that you… you know, let him go. Go out and meet some other guys. You deserve better than someone who just leaves for nine years without a single word of goodbye."

Kori endeavoured—rather unconvincingly—to look cheerful, forcing on her trademark charismatic smile. It certainly didn't fool Raven, who had been one of her closest friends for ten years. In the end, Kori sighed and shook her head. "I know, friend Raven. But my heart will not let me."

* * *

Dark, empty windows organised in uniform rows were like hollow eyes in a smooth façade of glass and grey concrete. The buildings seemed to confront passers-by in the street below with distinct disapproval. The occasional car that zoomed along lent a little excitement to the dull, drab neighbourhood. Though it was past 6p.m., the majority of he neighbourhood's residents were still absent—still working late hours at the office, or signing important business contracts over dinner. 

Kori's Porsche swung into a walled building complex that encompassed several identical, glass-fronted luxury apartments. _Home_. A few minutes later, she had parked the car, and after waiting for the elevator for what seemed like an eternity, she finally stopped in front of her front door, fumbling aimlessly in her purse for the keycard. Kori's bright green eyes darted about nervously, here and there. She could not help but feel as if she was being watched; once, she was certain she saw a human-shaped shadow flash past the fire escape window. It was a most uncomfortable feeling, and one which she could not shake off.

Finally, she was home. Carefully shutting the front door behind her and locking it securely, Kori half-stumbled into the chilly, spacious apartment. She dropped her handbag onto a chair, and kicked off her heels, opting for warm, cosy slippers instead. Sinking back onto the soft leather sofa, Kori closed her eyes, rubbing her temples gently, breathing in and out, slowly and steadily. _Herbal tea would be the perfect beverage right now, _she speculated. Herbal tea was Raven's favourite drink, and over time Kori too had learned to appreciate its virtues. A soothing infusion of herbal tea mixed with just a small dash of mustard and a pinch of _Glor'rek _leaves would definitely relieve stress and calm her nerves after another hard day at work …

Her mobile phone rang, interrupting the peaceful silence, Kori picked up the communication device reluctantly. While not as handy or as simple as the old Titans communicators, it was a contraption she had eventually learned to use. She cheered up as she registered the identity of the caller. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kori. Cyborg here."

"Greetings, friend!"

"Good news, Kori. Guess what? I managed to get you an appointment Mr Grayson for tomorrow. 10 a.m., in his office at the Wayne Tower. Uh… you know where Wayne Tower is, right?"

The joy slowly drained out of Kori's voice. "Yes, of course. I shall ask Raven to 'drop me off'. Thank you for arranging the appointment, Cyborg…"

"No problem. So we're all even now, right?"

"Yes, thank you… well, goodbye." Kori hung up the phone and uttered a silent prayer. And now, for some herbal tea…


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Wow, thanks for all the reviews! (Hands out cookies—er, _biscuits_, that is—to reviewers)

Oh, yeah—I was asked why Starfire's a reporter when her English is "quite bad". Well... I figured that after living on Earth for 10 years, her English would have improved a lot. I mean, she's not stupid, she's just... a little slow at picking up foreign languages (like me XD). Also... there are so many Kori-Anders-the-supermodel stories around that I wanted to do something different. Even if it's OOC. The reporter idea actually came up when I was watching _Superman Returns _(you know, Lois Lane?).

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, Batman or any quotes included in this fanfic. **

* * *

Chapter 3**

_"Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there."_

—Otomo no Yakamochi

_

* * *

The floor-length windows that led out to the balcony had been left slightly open, allowing a chilling midnight breeze to seep slowly into the bedroom. All was quiet outside; no stray dogs barked, no alley cats yowled, no motor vehicle engines roared. Inside the room, everything was awash with a semi-transparent, almost ghostlike, coat of metallic-white watercolour paint. _

_Kori awoke abruptly and sat up in bed, carelessly throwing aside the bedcovers though the room was icy, even for a November night. Her bare feet pattered silently across the room to the windows, which had not been left ajar when she went to bed earlier. When she went to bed earlier… was she still asleep, now? Was this a dream? A dream of a memory, perhaps, or a memory of a dream? Or was this all real, in a surreal, moonlit world?_

_A gust of wind hit Kori full in the face as she approached the window, her footsteps silent on the draughty wooden floorboards. But as she saw the full moon that shone outside, she stood, mesmerised by the perfectly-round chrome coin in the inky sky. Kori ventured onto the empty balcony outside and leaned on the carved balustrade, gazing at the shimmering beauty of the Earth's moon. She hugged the thin silk of her nightdress tighter around her slim body, aware now of the winter cold. _

_Something caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, Kori glimpsed a brief movement in the shadows. She turned, and saw a tall shadowy figure emerging out of the velvety darkness.. and into the pallid moonlight, which fell full on his uncommonly handsome face. The face of a tall, well-built young man. The contrast of light accentuated his fine features, though his masked eyes remained obscured by the dark. He stepped closer, and instinctively, Kori recoiled in fright. Who was this mysterious, masked stranger who waited outside her bedroom at night? Was he stalking her? How long had he been watching her, spying on her? How much had he seen... how much did he know...?_

_As if in answer, again he moved closer. Kori inched backwards, cornered. Her back was already pressed against the cold glass of the floor-length windows. Her hand reached for the door handle, fumbling clumsily in the darkness. The stranger seemed to take no notice of her uneasiness; instead, he stretched out a gloved hand. "Kori?" he asked, uncertainly._

_So he knew who she was. But then, so did many people. In fact, most of Jump City recognised her; after all, there was no mistaking the signature emerald glow of her large, beautiful eyes. Yet... Kori was rooted to the spot, the man's voice still echoing in her head. His voice was magical, almost musical. A deep, strong voice that echoed and reverberated with power… and yet at the same time gentle and pleading, laced with kindness. It was a voice that spoke to Kori in her dreams… a voice that she longed to hear so much in reality that it often plagued the hidden crevices of her imagination._

_"Who are you?" Kori whispered defiantly, wary of this bold stranger who dared to approach her at night. She could tell that he did not intend to hurt her—he would have ambushed her long before if it had indeed been his goal—yet she did not trust him. At least, not until she learned more about him._

_Even in the darkness, Kori thought she saw a pained expression cross his striking face. "Don't you know who I am… Starfire?"_

_Kori gasped out loud, and her hand automatically flew to her mouth. Her heart gave a hopeful flutter, and she stepped forward more confidently, her emerald eyes fixed on the man's face. "Is it—could it be—is it really you… Robin?"_

_Though he was taller now, slightly taller than her, he was still unmistakably Robin. The unruly black hair painstakingly gelled into spikes. That was unchanged. The firm line of his mouth and jaw set in grim determination. That was still there. And, of course, those eyes; the eyes that searched her soul even through the protective mask. How could she possibly forget? So he hadn't changed much on the outside at all. But on the inside… Kori wondered if the boy she had once known, and fallen in love with, still lived in the man who stood before her now._

_"Don't you trust me, Star?" he asked, hand still outstretched._

_A memory flashed briefly across Kori's mind, a déjà vu. When the Titans had journeyed to Tamaran for her to wed that horrible alien creature, he'd tried to talk her out of it, climbing the vertical walls of the palace to find her. He had given her the chance to escape, to go home. That last time, she had declined, opting to make a decision that was right for Tamaran. But this time…_

_This time, circumstances were different. No longer was she betrothed to a multi-armed puddle of goo; no longer was she under the control of her ambitious, evil older sister. Kori was free now, free to make her own decisions. Free to choose her own path in life. Free to challenge her destiny. She would choose what she felt was right in her heart, just as she had chosen to abdicate the Tamaranian throne and remain on Earth, where she felt that she really belonged. But was it really her home? If home is where the heart is… then she belonged with Robin, whom she had given her heart to, ten years ago. _

_Kori placed her hand in Robin's, her fingers firmly gripping his. He grinned, and pulled her into a tight embrace, an embrace that would have to make up for nine years of missing embraces. She buried her crimson head in his shoulder, and he breathed in the soft, sweet scent of her silky hair. "I've missed you so much…" he murmured, his breath warm on her ear. Kori smiled to herself quietly, arms wound tightly around his strong body. Though the icy breeze still whistled in the trees in the gardens below, she felt warm, safe and protected from the cold as he held her close in a secure embrace._

_After a few moments, they drew apart, and from a hidden pocket, Robin produced a delicate white flower: a flawless, milky-white rose. A rare bloom at this time of year, it was fresh and perfect—crystalline dewdrops still clung onto the fragile petals. He pinned it onto her hair where it gleamed in the moonlight, an opaque gem on Kori's long, scarlet tresses._

_Still holding her hand in one of his, Robin placed his other hand on Kori's waist. On impulse, her other hand settled gently on his chest, moving slowly up to his shoulder. Slowly, they began a moonlight waltz, dancing to a tune that was present only in their own minds, a song known only to lovers. They knew the dance steps from memory, even though they had never danced like this before… _

_Song after imaginary song played in their heads; they danced until dawn, when the final stars faded into the pale colours of the morning sky, and the sun became an indistinct smudge on the eastern horizon. Then, and only then, did they halt their dancing. Kori rested her head on Robin's shoulder, savouring the small piece of Paradise that she had found… and which she would soon lose. Everything had seemed so wonder, so... so magical. There was simply no other word to describe it. Somehow, she could not help feeling as if he was some figment of her imagination, some pleasant apparition that would disappear as soon as the sun rose…_

_Reaching beneath her chin, Robin gently tilted Kori's head up until their eyes were level. She gazed intensely into his masked eyes, trying to see what secrets lay hidden beneath the blank veil of white. Kori asked desperately, her voice barely audible, "Can I not go with you?"_

_He hesitated, a strange, unreadable expression on his face. "No... not yet, my love." If Kori had not been so sleepy, she would have heard him add quietly, "But you will soon."_

_"Then... will I see you again, Robin?"_

_He held her close, so that she could feel his warm body against hers, his skin sweat-soaked and all too real to be a mere vision. "Oh, I'll be around," he breathed in her ear. "You'll see me every day, I promise." And then he swept her into his arms, carrying her effortlessly. Kori wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and allowed him to carry her back to bed like a little child. She closed her eyes, drowning in sleep's sweet embrace, swept along by the ceaseless tide of dreams…_

**_

* * *

DRRRRRRRING! DRRRRRRRING!_** The harsh, shrill cry of the alarm clock rudely interrupted Kori's dream. _Well... if it all was_ _a dream. _She opened her eyes a crack, groaning at the bright flash of early morning sunlight that greeted her. Uttering a few Tamaranian curses at the offending alarm clock, she sat up grumpily in bed. The first thing that came to mind was the appointment that she had with Richard Grayson. It simply would not do to be late… and, X'hal, it was already 8:48, much later than she usually slept on a working Saturday morning. It simply wasn't in Kori's nature to sleep late, but… she felt exhausted all over, as if she really _had_ been dancing all night... as if her dream had been real... 

Kori clambered rather ungracefully out of bed, tossing the covers aside carelessly and donning a dressing gown. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened them fully, adjusting to the bright light… the 24-year-old stopped short in her tracks. Jade eyes widened in shock.

On the dressing table, next to the snow globe and glass music box, lay a single, delicate pearly-white rose.

* * *

**A/N- **Um... yeah, I know that chapter was kind of pointless, but please review anyway! The next chapter will probably have some more plot development in it. Probably. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, Batman or any quotes included in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

"_Real love stories never have endings."_

—Richard Bach

* * *

Kori looked down dubiously at the outfit that Raven had picked out for her: a short, slim-fitting black silk dress with a low neckline, with two straps that were tied at the back of her neck, flowing down in a long ribbon over her bare back. The dress flared out and ended just above her knees, and Kori wore matching black heels, with gold jewellery and a little make-up to compliment her gorgeous emerald eyes and evenly tanned skin. All in all, it was hardly the proper attire for an interview. 

Absently, Kori checked her make-up in a little hand-held mirror for the third time in twenty minutes. Beside her, Raven in the driver's seat uttered a frustrated sigh. "You look just fine, Kori. Stop fussing or else you'll ruin your mascara."

She snapped shut the mirror. "Raven?"

"Uh-huh?"

Kori delicately fingered the milky-white petals of the rose she held in her hands as her thoughts wandered back to last night's events, which she had told Raven about. It had been more than just a mere dream, she knew. The rose was proof enough of that. It was also proof that Robin was back in Jump City, if he had ever left all. But Kori was perplexed: why would he come to her now, after such a long separation? Why had he left in the first place, so mysteriously and without a single word of explanation, without a farewell? Had Robin discarded his friends so easily, like pages carelessly ripped from the storybook of his life?

"Raven, do you think…?" Her unfinished sentence lingered in the air, a question mark hanging in the brief lull.

"No," Raven broke the silence. "Judging from the continuity between your 'dream' and after you woke up… you weren't dreaming. I'm no detective, but that—" Raven nodded in Kori's direction, indicating the flower, "—is a constant between your dreaming and waking moments, so it can be considered substantial evidence, if you ask me. Now, we're almost there—" Raven braked as the car in front of them halted abruptly. "Sorry," she apologised, following up with a string of incomprehensible Azarathian curses as she directed a well-aimed _beep _at the offending driver.

The 60-storey Wayne Enterprises Tower loomed into sight, sandwiched between the Gotham Central Bank Building and the prestigious, six-star Hotel Royale. Blinding mid-morning sunlight peeked through the spaces between buildings. Kori took a deep breath. "Thank you, Raven, for kindly taking the time to escort me here."

"You're welcome. Good luck, Kori… And don't worry, you'll be OK. I _know_ you will." She smiled encouragingly.

Kori nodded nervously and stepped out of the car. She was on her own now.

* * *

"Kori Anders, _Jump City Post_," Kori told the security guard, flashing her reporter's ID. "I have an appointment with Mr Grayson at 10 o'clock," she added pointedly, glancing at the clock on the wall behind the reception desk, as if to emphasise her point. The hands pointed to 9:55. 

"Well, um, Miss Anders…" As the guard looked her over, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face, Kori found herself wishing for the fifth time that morning that she had worn something less revealing. "Uh… hold on, I'll just call Mr Grayson's assistant—" he groped for the telephone.

"That will not be necessary, Jason," a cold, steely voice said, addressing the security guard who quickly saluted. Turning around, Kori saw a stern man with thinning grey hair, a hooked nose and sharp, hawk-like grey eyes emerging from a private elevator that she hadn't noticed earlier. Kori assumed the man was Richard's personal assistant and couldn't help wondering if employee resembled employer in any way.

"Miss Anders, I presume?" She nodded meekly, feeling uncomfortable under his critical glare. "I am Albert, Mr Grayson's Personal Assistant. I will show you to his office. This way, please."

Grateful to escape Jason's searching eyes, Kori followed Albert into the elevator. Jason eyed Kori's disappearing figure with approval. As soon as she was out of earshot, he let out a low whistle and remarked to his colleague, "Heck—just one day in Jump City and Mr Grayson has already hooked up the hottest chicks in the city. That Kori Anders is a real looker."

* * *

Kori found herself releasing a sigh of relief as the glass-walled, wood-panelled private elevator finally stopped at the 60th floor. She had never been claustrophobic, but today the small red digits had seemingly taken aeons—not a mere half-minute—to flicker from 'L' to ' 60'. Albert's stiff formality made Kori uneasy. He was silent, immobile, and utterly unfeeling—she might as well have been in the company of a rock. 

The elevator doors slid open smoothly, opening directly into a luxuriously furbished antechamber. "Mr Grayson will be with you shortly. He has given you permission to enter the office," Albert said, sniffing rather disapprovingly. "Refreshments are available; please help yourself," he added stiffly, so that the least Kori felt like doing was helping herself to refreshments. Instead, she nodded courteously, and stepped into Richard's top-floor office, as the elevator doors closed swiftly and noiselessly behind her.

Kori found herself in a small foyer with a polished parquet floor. Lamps set in the ceiling and walls shed bright light on the Impressionist watercolour paintings that hung on the walls as in an art gallery. She walked past a cloakroom, a leather sofa and several antique Victorian-style chairs, to reach a pair of heavy oak double-doors framed by two skilfully carved Corinthian columns that stretched up to the ceiling. A complex-looking security system protected the office. But the doors had been left ajar, and Richard Grayson himself had invited her inside. Driven by curiosity, Kori took a moment to wonder why he would invite a complete stranger inside—a _reporter_, of all people—before slipping into the office.

She gasped. The place was literally immersed with luxury. Kori Anders had been in many luxurious offices—and a Tamaranian palace, for that matter—but none of them could equal the splendour displayed here. Kori ventured inside timidly, carefully treading across the soft, plush red carpet, her high-heels leaving temporary, shallow dips in the thick material.

The office took up the entire top floor of Wayne Tower. On either side of Kori, two oak-panelled walls served as bookshelves that stretched up to the ceiling; these were filled with various thick tomes and files. Kori judged that the place held at least several tens of thousands of books—magazines, handbooks, encyclopaedias, almanacs… maybe even novels and history or art books. Certainly, many of them priceless and rare. Several large glass-fronted, gilt-framed Baroque-style paintings hung on the wall directly behind Kori, the one which the door was cut into. She identified what looked like an early Caravaggio; she didn't doubt its authenticity. A door cut into one of the walls presumably led off to a small conference hall or documentation room. Amidst the lavish classical decor, Kori felt awkwardly out of place, like a modern smudge on a perfect Renaissance painting.

The wall facing her was a gigantic, floor-length panel of glass which gave the perfect view of Jump City's Central Business District, and through which bright morning sunlight filtered in between half-drawn heavy brocade curtains. The window briefly reminded Kori of the one in the Operations Room back in Titans Tower. Tall floor lamps were not too bright as to cause discomfort, but light enough to cast illumination into all corners of the spacious office. Unnecessary in the daytime, anyway. Pushed back against one bookshelf-wall was a large, wide, cream leather sofa—the cosy type once could lean back and sink into. A tray filled with quaint coffee mugs, teacups and other assorted refreshments lay on a low glass table before the sofa. On the opposite side of the room, a sleek black baby grand piano sat, draped with velvet cloth. _A most unusual thing to find in an office,_ Kori observed.

At the end of the room, just in front of the wide window, a few steps led up to a raised dais, upon which was placed a large, imposing mahogany desk carved with the Wayne Enterprises "WE" emblem in gold detail. Behind the desk was a tall black leather chair, presumably Richard's. A laptop and a pile of papers were arranged neatly upon its polished surface; beside that lay a black fountain pen, a few scattered paper clips… and a simple, silver photo frame. Though she wasn't the type to pry, Kori stepped closer out of pure curiosity, and looked at the photograph.

Her heart almost skipped a beat and she lost her balance as her mind registered the image. It was a picture of her and Robin.

Kori remembered the picture well. That had been her first roller-coaster ride, at the amusement park. It had been a wildly exhilarating feeling, almost like flying… she remembered experiencing the same sensations when she had first discovered and practised the ability of flight on Tamaran as a little girl. She had performed similar stunts while flying, but that had always been controlled. And never somersaults in the air. Starfire had been relieved when the car pulled out of the dive at the last minute and soared atop the next loop. Robin had held her, tightly, the entire five minutes of the ride. When they dismounted from the ride, they were still caught in the embrace. They didn't even notice, until Cyborg snapped the photograph, and then they both blushed.

Kori almost dropped the photo frame in shock. This was more than just a mere coincidence. This was—

"I apologise for being late," an eerily familiar voice said from behind her. "I had some business to attend to. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long?"

* * *

**A/N- **Is it just me, or is this story turning really stereotypical? Seriously. Be honest and tell me what you really think about the story. I really don't mind criticism of my writing... unless you're flaming the couple that I'm supporting. _That's_ just immature.

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, please review this one! I apologise in advance if anyone thought this chappie was a bit pointless (again); I went a bit over the top with the description, maybe, but it's good to practice writing skills! Anyway, I assure you, the next chapter is worth waiting for :D. In my opinion, anyway.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN- **I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner; I had it done several days ago, but my internet was malfunctioning... so basically, I couldn't update sooner. Sorry! I'll try compensate for that by posting the next one within the week. (Not guaranteed, given that my internet is still behaving quite abnormally.) Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; the comments/feedback was much appreciated!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, Batman or any quotes included in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

"_The greatest weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're still alive."_

—Orlando A. Battista

* * *

"As you probably already know, I'm Richard Grayson," Richard smiled, extending a hand. "Pleased to meet you." 

"Kori Anders. Likewise, Mr Grayson." They shook hands. Then, much to Kori's surprise, Richard took her hand, fingers still clutched in his, and brought it to his lips, softly kissing her hand. During the frozen moment, his no longer hidden eyes—electrifying sapphire eyes that were constantly searching, searching for some unknown thing—never left hers.

Flustered, Kori felt herself blushing under his intense gaze, which was still fixated on her face as he released her hand. A wave of emotions suddenly flooded over her, wild and wonderful sensations that she had not experienced since… since before Robin left. Robin's sudden disappearance had led to the loss of her emotion-fuelled Tamaranian powers, but now, at the moment of contact between herself and Richard, Kori felt them returning again. It was as if a spark of energy had reignited within a hidden chamber inside her mind. A faint glimmer of sparkling green energy glowed at her fingertips as the fiery energy poured back into her blood; Kori felt as if a long-dormant force had awoken inside of her... a part of her, asleep or lost for the past nine years, had abruptly awoken or become reborn. She realised with a pang of shock that she was discovering herself—discovering _Starfire_—again.

If Richard noticed anything out of the ordinary, he certainly didn't show it. Whether oblivious or merely choosing to ignore her obvious embarrassment, he asked politely, casually changing the subject, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long?"

Kori tore her eyes away from the carpet she had almost scorched with her eye-lasers. Forcing on her signature dazzling smile, she replied brightly, "Oh, not at all. _Do _forgive me…" she glanced over her shoulder with deliberate off-handedness at the silver-framed photograph. "Your office is quite... _intriguing_." Of course, what she'd really meant to say was, _I am sorry for intruding… although strictly speaking, I was invited inside. However, that does not excuse my prying, hence I apologise for that. It is curious, nonetheless, how you came to acquire such a photograph of myself and Robin. Perhaps you would care to enlighten me? _

Richard laughed and answered smoothly, "This place still needs a bit more furnishing, if you ask me. Not exactly my style," he admitted, waving a hand in the general direction of the paintings. Painted satyrs and dancing nymphs watched the two mortals from the forested recesses of their canvases; a young boy played a silent harpsichord in an eternally sun-filled room. "But please, Miss Anders. Take a seat." He gestured towards the sofa, and they both sat. "Coffee or tea?" He proferred a porcelain cup.

"No, thank you," Kori declined, smiled sweetly. Instead, she opened her handbag and extracted a tape recorder to be used for recording the interview. They sat in silence for a moment while Richard drained an espresso. Kori stared at her hands, awkwardly. She could still feel the sensation of his lips on her skin, and imagined—sending a tingle up her spine—that it had been Robin who had kissed her hand instead.

At last, Richard ended the awkward stillness, setting down his cup with a quiet _chink_. "I've heard a lot about you, Miss Anders. If I'm not mistaken, in a mere two years, you've become Jump City's most famous reporter. I'd like to congratulate you on a brilliant career and wish you all the best for the future."

His comment caught her off guard. Whatever she had imagined from him, it certainly wasn't this. Kori managed to stumble in reply, "W-why, thank you. I'm sure it takes exceptional talent to become a director of such a recognised multinational company at 24, does it not, Mr Grayson?"

Richard shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm privileged, that's all. But, Miss Anders—" he smiled charmingly, "I've also heard a lot about, well… your beauty and radiant personality. And I must say, the sources weren't very accurate. You look even more gorgeous in person than I'd imagined."

Kori blushed profusely at the compliment. For the first time, she really looked at Richard. She noticed how handsome he was, dressed in an immaculate black Armani suit, spotless white shirt and tie. The latter was of a deep blue hue, the exact colour of his eyes. She also noticed how much he resembled both the boyish yet mysterious Robin she remembered, and the more matured but equally enigmatic Robin of her dreams. Ignoring the fact that Robin would never leave his eyes exposed, of course. _They are almost the same height, too_, another part of her consciousness noted.

When Kori noticed Richard raise an inquisitive eyebrow, she tore her eyes away, feeling her cheeks burn. Here she was, still in love with Robin, yet falling head over heels for this complete stranger—albeit a devilishly good-looking and dangerously flirtatious one—she had barely met five minutes ago! But Kori pushed all these confusing, conflicting thoughts to the back of her head. _Just do the interview_. "So, shall we begin?" she asked, still feeling rather bewildered.

Richard smiled, and for an absurd moment Kori thought she saw Robin's smile reflected in his. "Whenever you're ready."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kori Anders:_**_ Well, Mr Grayson. It's a pleasure to be able to meet you in person today. Thank you very much for taking the time out for this interview. _

**_Richard Grayson: _**_It's my pleasure to be in the company of such a lovely young lady, Miss Anders. Not every day that happens, eh? And, well… after so many years, I've kinda become immune to media stories. _(Laughs)

**_KA: _**_So, Mr Grayson… We all know you've been absent from the public eye for nine years, and now suddenly you return to Jump City. The question everyone's asking is: What's been keeping you busy?_

_**RG: **Well... Bruce Wayne, as you know, was my legal guardian up till when I turned 18. So for the first couple years in Gotham, we had to sort out legal matters and so on. Then I completed my education at Gotham University, and after graduation I was trained to work for his company. I was given hands-on experience like a trainee, shown all of the inner workings and so forth, and now I'm ready to take on my new job …I hope! _(Laughs)

**_KA: _**_And your new position is…? _

**_RG: _**_Director of the Jump City branch of Bruce Wayne's company. _

**_KA: _**_I see. Did Mr Wayne decide on that?_

**_RG: _**_You see, Bruce and I, we… had a little dispute over the whole inheritance question. I said I didn't want his fortune—for personal reasons—but eventually we agreed that I should inherit a proportion of it and that I would work for his company—which will one day be my company, I suppose. _

_**KA: **How are relations between you and Mr Wayne, currently? _

**_RG: _**_You have to understand, Bruce Wayne is like a teacher and a second father to me. I can't say we're always on the best of terms—we usually have substantially different opinions—but we do get along, most of the time. _

**_KA: _**_Why have you returned to Jump City, though? I thought you grew up in Gotham? _

**_RG: _**_There's no place like home, Miss Anders. I grew up in Gotham, but I feel that my happiest years were spent here in Jump City, which I consider my 'real home' now. _

**_KA: _**_And... you spent two years here?_

_**RG: **Two years, yes._

**_KA: _**_For what purpose? _

**_RG: _**_I don't really remember. I think what happened was, the time came when I realised I… wanted to be independent from Bruce for a while, so I came here to get away from the whole 'inheritance' thing, and try and live like a normal teenager. _(Laughs)

**_KA: _**_Did you stay here alone? _

**_RG: _**_Oh, no. I stayed with… a couple of friends. _

**_KA: _**_I see. Well… I'm sure Jump City has missed your presence greatly._

**_RG: _**_That's good to know. I always had the impression Gotham was rejecting me, somehow. _(Laughs)

**_KA: _**_Mr Grayson, you may be aware of several rumours that are circulating. Some say that there are also personal reasons involved in your return. Is this true? _

_**RG: **Rumours are just rumours, Miss Anders. There are no personal reasons involved, unless 'homecoming' is filed under that category. This city used to be home… I hope it's not a crime to return home?_

**_KA: _**(Laughs)_ Oh no, of course not. Mr Grayson— _

**_RG: _**_Please, call me Richard. _

**_KA: _**_Well yes, Richard… a lot has happened in the past nine years. Do you regret everything that's occurred during that time? _

_**RG: **Whoa, that's a hard question. Um... I wouldn't call it regret, exactly. Because, what is regret, Miss Anders? If it's knowing that what you did, you could have done better, but didn't, then my answer is yes. But if regret is wanting to change the past… no. These nine years have been a journey—a journey of discovery. Nine years of discovery for me. I feel that I've discovered something very, very important which could change my life entirely. I guess I must be getting old or just stupid, _(laughs) _it took me so long to figure it out! _

**_KA: _**_Hmm… so what is this 'something' that you discovered? _

**_RG: _**_I'm afraid I can't answer that question at the moment, Miss Anders, but I assure you, you will find out soon. _

**_KA: _**(Laughs) _Well, I'm hoping you can answer this question then: what are your plans for the future? _

**_RG: _**_I quite like my new job, or what I've experienced of it so far anyway,_ _so I don't plan on moving anytime soon. I'd actually like to live here permanently, although I would have to make frequent visits back to Gotham, and abroad, of course. Company business. But you'll definitely be seeing me around. I'm here to stay, for good. _

**_KA: _**_I see. Mr Gra—sorry, Richard. Just out of curiosity… do you ever read the _Jump City Post?

**_RG: _**_Only the stories you write, Miss Anders. _

**_KA: _**(Laughs) _I'll take that as a compliment. Um… I have a question from a female reader of the _Post: _Are you dating now? _

**_RG: _**_Dating? _(Laughs) _Not at the moment, no. _

**_KA: _**_And have you ever considered the possibility of marriage? _

_**RG: **Yes, I have, actually. I'm more of a 'commitment' guy than Bruce; I've always wanted to settle down, you know, raise a family, someday. But tell me, Miss Anders, have you ever been in love? _

**_KA: _**_Oh… um, well, yes, I suppose… _

**_RG: _**_Have you ever loved someone with all your heart and felt that they were just the right person for you? And that you'd willingly spend the rest of your life with them? But for some reason you never had the chance to tell that person? _

**_KA: _**_I—I suppose I… _

**_RG: _**_You know exactly what I mean. _

Richard placed his hand on top of Kori's, and pressed the 'stop' button on the tape recorder. "You know exactly what I mean… _don't you, Starfire?_"

* * *

**A/N- **I'm really sorry if anyone thought the interview was dead boring, but keeping in context with the theme/genre of this fanfic, I thought it would be the most appropriate way to style this chapter. Was it OK, though? (Like, did it sound like a real interview?) And yes, I _know_ that Robin (Richard) is OOC (out of character) in this chapter, but this is _my_ story even if I don't own the characters, _and_ they're all grown up _and _he's not even a superhero anymore... so I can make Robin as sexy as I want him to be. So there :P 

Oh yeah—by the way, is it just me or has anyone else been having problems with their e-mail alerts (author/chapter/review alerts) lately? This has happened before, I think, but it got fixed... anyone know how to notify the FFN staff about this issue?

**I will try to update this story every Saturday (there's only about 2 or 3 chapters left) so if you don't get any alerts, you know where and when to look. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- **I've had a number of people ask me if, at the end of the last chapter, Richard actually _said_ "You know exactly what I'm talking about… don't you, Starfire?" or did he just _think_ that. The answer is: YES HE SAID THAT. Hope that clears it up for everyone :) Oh, and thanks for all the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, Batman or any quotes included in this fanfic.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

_"You don't marry someone you can live with—you marry the person who you cannot live without."_  
—Anonymous

* * *

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about… don't you, Starfire?"_

"I-I'm sorry?" Kori stuttered, completely shocked and caught off guard. "Who are you? How…?" Still in mid-sentence, her voice sounded strange even to her, almost as if she was hearing someone else speak, from afar.

"Starfire. Don't you know who I am?" Richard smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. His eyes…

At last, her disbelieving brain managed to comprehend everything that had just unravelled before her eyes. "…_Robin_?" she ventured. _I do not see or hear from him in nine years, and now…_ _twice in 24 hours? _Kori thought incredulously.

And then, all the doubt fell away, as Kori looked up into his eyes. All those striking similarities she had noticed between Richard and Robin… they had been more than just similarities. This just confirmed all of her suspicions. Richard's smile became Robin's smile; his face became Robin's face—and as their two identities blended together and merged into one, Kori found herself staring, once more, into Robin's eyes… eyes which she had only seen once before. Just once, he had allowed her access to his hidden world, his innermost secrets. But now...

Now… she found herself lost in them once again. No one that Kori knew had the same eyes as Robin. They were unique; they were everything that defined _him_, exactly as she remembered: the deepest shade of blue—mysterious, magical, yet electrifying at the same time. Gazing into Robin's eyes reminded Kori of the ocean: calm, deep sapphire one moment; then tempestuous, stormy blue-grey the next. Now, however, they appeared serene and gentle, yet with a bright spark of playfulness and happiness hidden just beneath the calm surface.

"I wanted this meeting to be special. For both of us," Richard smirked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... I hope you're not mad at me?"

"Oh, Robin! I do not think I could ever be angry with you." Then she launched herself into his outstretched arms. They held each other tightly, revelling in each other's embrace, both too emotional to say anything. All those feelings they had harboured for so long... all those feelings could finally be unleashed. After nine years of separation, Kori couldn't believe that he was back, that he was really here. She had missed him so much; everything about him had changed and yet was still the same: the warmth of his strong, muscular body, the soft spikes of ebony hair, and the scent of his skin, veiled beneath the fragrance of perfume.

Richard couldn't help noticing, a few minutes later when they finally let go, how perfectly she fit in his arms, and the empty space she left unfilled, like a hole in his heart. Perhaps he had missed her even more than he had admitted to himself.

A wave of emotions had engulfed Kori, and she began pouring out all the questions and emotions she had concealed, feelings flowing too quickly and freely for her mouth to form coherent sentences. "Oh, Robin… Richard… after you left, the Titans disbanded… we lost touch with you. Nine years… do you know how worried we were—do you know how worried _I_ was? Where did you go? _Why_ did you go? What did you do? Did you not think of at least informing us of your whereabouts? X'hal, Robin, I had feared you were… gone forever…" she shook her head. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and I still remain very good friends but you… oh, Robin. You never came back…"

"Until now," he finished for her.

"I _loved _you," she whispered fiercely. "I have always loved you. You know that. I… I still love you now. Why did you leave? I waited nine years in hope that you would return to us... to me. And all this time… _Why_? Why did you go? Why could you not even say goodbye?"

Robin closed his eyes, sighing. "I… don't know. Maybe I couldn't. Maybe it hurt too much..." He glanced around uneasily. "Look, Star, what I told you for the interview… it wasn't the truth. They're not supposed to know what really happened."

"Will you tell me, Robin? You know you can tell me anything," Kori said softly, pleadingly. With the back of her hand, she wiped away an unbidden tear. Surprisingly, her make-up still remained perfectly intact.

Richard opened his eyes. She was right; if there was anyone he could spill all his secrets to, anyone he could relay all his troubles to, anyone who could comfort him no matter what the situation… it was Starfire. So, at length, he relented.

"All right…" he began wearily, "Batman summoned me to Gotham. I was sworn to secrecy; he said I wasn't allowed to tell you guys, and I knew better than to question him. I only found out long afterwards that he wanted me to stay in Gotham. I would finish my studies and all, and then... become the new Batman, I suppose. Someone else would become Robin—some kid called Jason, I think. Anyway, I was needed to carry on the Batman mantle; some legacy that was supposed to live on forever. Bruce was getting old, but _someone_ had to wear the suit, still. _Someone_ had to go out every night and fight for the people who couldn't fight for themselves. I don't think I was the only person he trusted... I was just the only person qualified for the job.

"I didn't figure out until too late that he never meant for me to return to Jump City. All the time… he was hinting at it, and I just never noticed. He mentioned that my entire life was building up to something worthwhile. I guess I just… didn't realise what it was. If he'd told me that before, I would have backed out of the deal. And he knew it. So he kept my suspicions at bay, feeding me lies I came to believe. All the time, I was fighting simply because I thought that the harder I tried, the sooner he'd let me go home. But… I was wrong. Five years is a long time, Star. That's how long he trained me for. By then, Batman had arranged for me to inherit his company, inherit the Batman mantle and everything… then he told me some years later that I wasn't allowed to see you—and the others—ever again, or even to tell you where I was and what I was doing. That's when I decided it was too much."

Kori's eyes were wide open in shock. It was hard to accept everything she had just heard; hard to believe that Robin had reappeared just as quickly and abruptly as he had disappeared. "So—you left Gotham?"

"Yeah." His voice was strangely bitter. "I owe Bruce my life, and everything he's given to me… But taking my friends away? Taking _you _away… I told him that was pushing it one step too far. I'd tolerated his deals for long enough. I didn't want a penny of his money; I said he could give it all away to charity, see if I cared. And I certainly didn't want to become like _him._ He told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life… and I told him the biggest mistake of my life was leaving _you_. I wasn't going to turn into another Batman. I wanted to live my own life. And I remembered something you once said to me, Star."

**_Flashback _**

_"Then… you do not love me, Robin?" Starfire asked, a pained look crossing into her wide, emerald eyes. _

_"Of course I do, Starfire. You're the most caring, the bravest, the strongest and the most beautiful girl I've ever met. But that's exactly why I can't be with you. I love you with a fire, a passion that scares even me. Whenever I'm with you, I start to lose all control, and I can't let that happen. Oh god, Starfire. It scares me to death, to think of what will happen if I let my feelings go… but I can't not love you either. It's tearing me apart… I would give everything, throw everything away, just to be with you, but I can't do that and be a hero at the same time. I know I've hurt you before when I was trying to do both at the same time, and I regret everything I ever did to hurt you. It's killing me inside. I'm sorry, I really, really am. I don't want to hurt you anymore, but it seems that every time I try to tell you how I really feel, the superhero side wins over." _

_Her expression was deeply pained. "But you are expressing what you feel now, are you not?" _

_"…Yeah. Yeah, I guess." _

_"Then why can we not be together? Is it not what we both desire?" _

_Starfire's words sent shivers up and down Robin's spine. What they both desired… it seemed so tantalisingly close, as if he could just reach out and touch it... but when he tried… it played just out of his reach. "You have to understand, Star—you wouldn't be safe, you'd be used against me! Do you think I could live with that? Do you think I'd be able to live, if anything happened to you, knowing I was to blame? Do you honestly think that I could stand to lose the person I love the most and my best friend and a team-mate at the same time?" _

_He sighed, "I don't want to be Robin forever… I just want to be myself. And whenever I'm with you, I can actually be myself. Not the Robin that everyone else knows. That Robin seems like a stranger most of the time. I don't even know who Robin is anymore! I know I should do the right thing… but it's not what I want. And it's not what you want either, is it?" _

_Starfire stared helplessly at him. He looked so… so vulnerable. This was the Robin no one had ever seen before… not even herself. She realised then that even though she was his closest friend, there was still many things he'd kept secret from her. He had endured more hardships than she could possibly imagine; his childhood stolen from him. She wished to comfort him, but he wasn't letting her. All she could do was gently squeeze his hand, held tightly in hers, hoping to express what words could not._

_"Robin… 'Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away',"_ _she quoted quietly. _

_"You always take my breath away, Starfire," Robin whispered, bowing his head. His voice was filled with untold emotions—love, sadness, longing and… the bitterness of regret. "And that's exactly why I can't be with you." _

**_End Flashback _**

"I thought of you every day in those nine years, Starfire," he said quietly. "I remembered every moment we spent together. Every talk we ever had. I never stopped thinking about you… and I never stopped thinking about all that time I wasted. It took me nine years to realise that." Kori didn't say anything, so Richard took it as a cue to continue:

"We eventually came to an agreement. I couldn't bring myself to sever all my ties with Bruce, not after all he's given to me whether I liked it or not. I do owe the man more than just my life. I couldn't believe it at first, but I think he regards me as the son he never had. And I guess he just wanted me to find happiness—something he never had.

"So I'm not going to make the same mistake of leaving you again," Richard concluded decisively. "That's why I came back—for you, Star. I was wrong before. Yes, you still take my breath away, now more than ever before, but that doesn't mean I can't be with you. In fact, if anything, those nine years have just strengthened what I've always believed since the day I met you: I love you, Starfire, in every sense of the word._ And I don't want to have to live a life without you_."

"Then you will not have to," Kori replied firmly. "I won't let you."

"I know. And I don't intend to lose you again." He smiled warmly. Taking her hands in his, he extracted a small velvet red box from his pocket. As he snapped open the lid, a gasp escaped Kori's lips. Inside the box lay a breathtaking platinum-banded ring set with a single, sparkling diamond solitaire.

* * *

**A/N- **Did anyone think it was confusing, how I kept switching between names (Robin/Richard and Starfire/Kori)? To be honest, I don't like this chapter. It was the hardest chapter to write out of the entire story, and I don't think it's written very well. In fact, I don't think it's written very well at all. Was I too mean to Bruce? Did Richard/Robin's story make sense? Review, please, folks. 


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Warning! **There will be some BBRae in this chapter—not too much, of course, because my favourite couple deserves the spotlight :P. I apologise in advance to all non-BBRae supporters, although I _did _mention in the summary that there would be some BBRae... I'd very much appreciate it if you still reviewed though.**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, Batman or any quotes included in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 **

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_  
—Ingrid Bergman

* * *

When Albert entered Richard Grayson's office an hour later to notify his employer of an urgent incoming phone call, he found his employer and the beautiful red-haired reporter, Kori Anders, busy making out on the couch. Coughing embarrassedly, the flustered man forgot his purpose of entering in the first place and slowly backed out of the room, hoping to be inconspicuous… but not before his employer had noticed him. 

Richard sat up, and Albert noted with silent but blatant disapproval that his hair was dishevelled, his suit had been haphazardly discarded on the floor and his half-unbuttoned shirt was creased. "Hello, Albert. What brings you here?"

Albert politely averted his eyes as Kori glanced his way, clearly quite disappointed with the 'distraction'. "We-ell… there was an urgent phone call for you, sir, but I see you're busy at the moment. Should I inform Mr Kingsley—?"

"That I won't be available for another month at the earliest," Richard nodded, smirking slightly. "Miss Anders and I will be getting married next week and we'll be back from our honeymoon two weeks after that. By the way, Albert, you couldn't possibly help me organise the wedding, could you?"

"I-I shall see to it, sir," Albert stumbled, blushing deep red.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you," Richard replied cheerfully as his Personal Assistant scuttled away, obviously wishing to get away as quickly as possible. "Oh, and Albert? Just remember to knock louder before you enter next time, OK?" Turning his attention back to the redhead lying in his arms, Richard grinned, "I'm sorry, where were we?"

Kori flashed him a sultry look. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she gently traced a finger along his jaw line. "I believe you were just about to kiss me, Mr Grayson."

* * *

"Kori Anders to see you, Mr Newbury," the secretary's voice crackled over the intercom. 

Newbury grunted, checking his Rolex. "Tell her to leave the article on my desk. I have to go."

"I shan't take long, sir," a cheery voice floated in from the doorway. Newbury looked up, his already red face turning the colour of a beetroot. Standing in the doorway was Kori Anders, accompanied by none other than Richard Grayson, who had his arm entwined around her waist. Newbury's eyes almost popped out of his head in shock. The look on his face was almost too much for Kori, who restrained a smile with some difficulty. "The article, as you requested, sir."

"Good," Newbury ground out in a choked voice. His face was still flushed tomato-red. "I'm sure it's very good. Now, I must go—"

"Oh, one more thing, Mr Newbury," Kori added. "I hope this isn't short notice, but I shall be taking two weeks off starting from next week. Mr Grayson and I plan to get married and there's the honeymoon after that. I'll be back to work as soon as I can… maybe you can ask Jennifer to take my place for awhile? I hope that is reasonable, Mr Newbury... Sir? Are you all right, sir?"

Newbury looked too shocked to say anything. His eyes flew towards the diamond engagement ring perched upon Kori's finger. He stared at her, then at Richard, before nodding his consent. Then he charged out of his office with his briefcase, muttering words of disbelief and something about a heart attack.

Richard shrugged. Smiling simply at Kori, he swept her into his arms, capturing her lips in an enticing kiss.

* * *

"…Oh my god… I'm so happy for you, Kori… yeah… hmm-hmm… of course, I'd love to… it'd be an honour. I'll see you later then? Bye." 

"Who was that on the phone, Rae?" Garfield Logan asked as his wife strolled back into the living room, beaming. His eyes never left the film he was watching intently on TV; his hands mechanically fed popcorn and doughnut into his mouth at regular two-second intervals.

"Kori called," Raven Logan answered calmly, "She's getting married next week."

"WHAT?!" The doughnut that Garfield was eating almost popped out of his mouth again. He forced it back inside firmly. "Uh… anyone we know? Is it some Tamaranian guy? Like, the prince of somewhere? Since when was she even engaged?"

Raven smirked, thoroughly enjoying the flabbergasted look on Garfield's face. In answer to the barrage of questions, she grabbed the TV remote and flicked to the news channel. Sure enough, the news anchorman had just begun to announce the day's biggest non-political headline: Richard Grayson's wedding engagement. A video of the press conference filled the screen, showing Richard and his fiancée, Kori. "Here's the best part of it, though…" Raven grinned as the pictures faded and the sports news flashed up. "You'll never guess who Richard Grayson _really_ is."

"Uh… who?" Garfield's brow furrowed. He racked his seemingly non-existent brain and thought hard—_something he rarely does_, Raven thought regretfully. "Rae, are you gonna tell me or what?" he snapped finally, after an entire 30 seconds of thought.

Raven waited for effect, before dropping the answer like a bomb: "Robin."

"SAY WHAT?!!?!" Garfield erupted, almost falling off the couch in shock. In the background, a calm male voice continued to read out the results of the weekend's sports matches.

"Told you those two would get married," Raven smirked, coolly eyeing her husband over the rim of a mug of steaming herbal tea.

"Hey, I knew that was going to happen too! It's just…" Garfield scratched the back of his head. "Since when did Robin become Richard whatshisname? I thought he disappeared, I never guessed that he'd changed his name! Duuuuude, why didn't he tell us earlier?"

"I only found out today, when Kori told me," Raven replied sheepishly, "I couldn't believe it either, and neither could she, apparently… Gar? Um, Beast Boy?" Raven looked back across the couch at her husband, whose eyes were now fixed on a large chocolate doughnut, the most likely winner of a doughnut beauty contest in which the other contenders were a petite strawberry ring and half of a coconut-flavoured doughnut. The lucky winner would have the honour of being devoured next. "Nothing like food to distract a man's attention," Raven muttered grimly. The TV was forgotten, and Raven seized her chance to turn it off. Garfield didn't appear to have noticed the sudden lack of blaring sounds. _Finally_, she thought, sighing, _a moment of silence… wonderful silence…_

Suddenly, a faint gleam appeared in the Azarathian's violet eyes. "Oh, Gar—I almost forgot," she said slowly, drawing out the words to fully savour the sweet success of victory. "You owe me ten bucks." The final words dropped like an axe on an execution block… at least, that was what it sounded like to Garfield.

"Dude, what for!?" he cried indignantly, doughnuts temporarily forgotten.

Raven rolled her eyes, almost unable to restrain a smile at the sight of his gawping face. "We had a bet," she said slowly and exasperatedly. "Jeez, Gar, I thought you'd remember… I said if Robin ever came back to Jump City, the first person he'd tell would be Starfire. I won. So pay up."

Grudgingly, Garfield fished a crumpled ten-dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it over reluctantly to Raven, who pocketed the prize smugly. "That's not fair, Rae. You have psychic powers and stuff," he grumbled in futile complaint as he resumed his former task, judging the doughnuts critically and with some difficulty. They all seemed equally tempting, equally delicious. After all, the strawberry one was just _begging_ to be eaten...

Raven shrugged again. "Maybe you should've thought about that before the bet? Oh wait, I forgot you don't use your brain… much." Gently, she leaned across and lifted a tuft of green hair from Garfield's forehead, and planted a quick kiss upon his cheek. "You're not complaining though, are you?"

"Of course not, Rae," he grinned, returning his wife's kiss eagerly, kissing her fully on the lips.

Garfield pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. Raven blushed, her usually ashen cheeks stained scarlet, but she didn't protest. Instead, she simply smirked and nodded, "By the way, Gar… the chocolate doughnut looks quite nice…"

_**

* * *

**_

Surprise Engagement

_Richard Grayson and Kori Anders prepare to tie the knot_

**ALAN MICHAELS, **JUMP CITY

_No single person has ever been granted a position on the front page of the _Jump City Post _more than twice in a week. Richard Grayson has just smashed that record._

_On Wednesday, the _Post _ran a short article following his announcement of returning to Jump City. On Friday, his publicist spoke up and, again, the article made it to the front page. On Saturday, we dedicated our front page to him. Today, Sunday, is yet another Richard Grayson day._

_Like his former legal guardian, Bruce Wayne, Grayson attracts media attention like a magnet. A tall, handsome, rich and charming magnet. And he's only 24. But sorry, ladies, he's already been taken._

_The heir to the multibillion-dollar Wayne family business held a press conference on Saturday during which he smoothly answered a barrage of questions fired at him from the eager media. He cited the primary reason for his return as "business", dismissing all rumours that claim otherwise. As the director of the newly established Jump City branch of Bruce Wayne's company, Grayson also answered several questions regarding the company's future plans._

_He also talked, albeit reluctantly, about his personal life. "Some things are best kept secret," Grayson replied in answer to a pressing question that addressed rumours of a tense relationship between himself and Wayne. He also refused to disclose any information about his past, saying "The past is the past. It's all behind me now; I like to look towards the future."_

_But one thing the young heir was more than happy to talk about: his wedding engagement._

_Guys, it's now your turn to mourn. At the end of the press conference held yesterday afternoon, Grayson introduced to a surprised crowd of reporters his fiancée—none other than Kori Anders, 24, the star of our very own newspaper and also one of Jump City's biggest celebrities. Of course, she's also famous for being named 'Jump City's Hottest Bachelorette' for two years running, due to her charming personality and exotic beauty. Unfortunately for some, she will no longer be eligible for the coveted title after her wedding, which is scheduled for next week._

"_I still cannot believe this is actually happening," Anders stated in an exclusive insider interview after the press conference. "When you dream about something for a very long time… it's hard to believe when your dream actually comes true."_

_Grayson also admitted that he and Anders had in fact been acquainted for a long time—they had first met over ten years ago, when both were living in Jump City. The two quickly became friends and slowly realised their feelings for each other, starting a secret romantic relationship that was cut short when Grayson returned to Gotham. "I already knew back then, without a doubt, that she was the only one for me," he said. "If anything, the time we spent apart has just proved it."_

_However, the two are now happily engaged. Grayson and Anders were reunited for the first time in almost a decade when she met him for an exclusive _Jump City Post _interview on Saturday morning. After the interview, the two old friends caught up with each other and Grayson proposed marriage. "It felt as if we'd been waiting our whole lives for it to happen. And in a way, I think that's true," Grayson said yesterday._

_Richard Grayson and Kori Anders-soon-to-be-Grayson will wed next week in an extravagant private ceremony in Jump City. Following the wedding and honeymoon, the couple hopes to reside in Jump City permanently. Kori will also remain a _Post _reporter until further notice, due to her immense popularity._

_The _Jump City Post _extends its good wishes to the happy couple and wishes them all the best for the future. And don't worry: we'll dedicate another front page to the wedding, which will certainly secure Mr Grayson a position at the top of the 'most-featured-on-the-front-page' list._

_

* * *

_

**A/N- **What a bad newspaper article. I'm telling you, I can't write newspaper articles. Anyway, enough self-criticism. Now it's your turn—review, criticise, comment... whatever.

There will probably only be one more chapter to this story... to be updated next Saturday. It won't happen any sooner, so please don't ask! What's been keeping me busy? Well, I've been working on a Titans Christmas special fanfic... ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- **I know some people wanted this to be a chapter about Richard and Kori's wedding, but I'm not very good at writing about weddings so I've decided not to do that. Sorry to disappoint... To make up for that, this chapter is longer than usual. :D**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, Batman or any quotes included in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"_To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world."_

—Anonymous

* * *

It was a quiet, calm winter evening, three days before Richard and Kori's wedding. The five former Titans—Richard, Kori, Garfield, Raven and Victor—and Victor's girlfriend Karen, once known as BumbleBee of Titans East were catching up with each other after a reunion dinner at Richard and Kori's new penthouse apartment. The apartment boasted a breathtaking 360-degree panoramic view of the city—mountains, beach, and the metropolis that lay in between. The apartment's living room was spacious and lavishly furbished, opening out onto a balcony directly overlooking the bay, where the cool sea breeze blew in from the Pacific Ocean beyond. 

"So, Cyborg... um, Victor..." Richard decided to break the ice. Over dinner, he had told them about his activities in Gotham—except for a few things he'd mentioned only to Kori. Now, he still felt slightly awkward around his friends; they were all grown up and had all adopted civilian identities. But, as he was beginning to see, deep down inside they were still very much the same—Victor and Garfield never stopped arguing, and from the way Garfield and Raven behaved, you'd never guess that they were actually married. "...Victor, are you and Bee dating, or... engaged...?"

"Well, Sparky and I have been going steady for a while now, but he hasn't asked..."

"...Yet." Victor smiled at his girlfriend.

"So, Garfield," Richard asked, "you're... what, a comedian now?"

He cringed at the question. "_Um_... part-time comedian, yeah..."

"And part-time TV host," Raven and Kori reminded him in unison, exchanging sly grins. Garfield cringed even more.

"Really? What programme?" Karen was genuinely interested.

Garfield sighed. "_Saturday Afternoon with Arnold the Dinosaur. _He's supposed to be Barney's descendant," he explained. Richard almost choked on his drink.

"Hey Garfield, Raven, how long have you guys been married for?"

Raven sighed. "A whole _year_. Never thought I'd survive." For once, she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!" Garfield protested. Having refused to sit on the leather couch like everyone else, he had been offered a chaise longue made of synthetic material instead, and was contentedly sipping a soda, pretending he was on holiday in Hawaii—a much-needed respite from the Jump City winter. Raven rolled her eyes in his general direction, and was surprised when he winked and blew her a kiss in response. She looked away, hiding her blush behind her hand.

"Uh... I'd hate to tell you now, Garfield, but... actually you _are _that bad," Richard chuckled.

Victor nodded in agreement. "I have to give you credit, Raven. I mean, how d'you get along with that little grass stain? I mean, I'm his _best friend_ and I still can't stand him most of the time."

"Actually, we... don't get along. You should see him at home."

"What?! But Rae, we—_ow_," Garfield remarked. A circle of dark energy in the shape of a fist thumped him on the head, almost knocking the soda out of his hand. He gingerly rubbed the sore spot, knowing a red bump was likely to appear in the morning.

"...So Kori, you guys are going to Paris for your honeymoon, right?" Raven asked, completely ignoring her husband who was making immature noises in the background.

"Yes, Paris then Italy. For two whole weeks!" Kori affirmed cheerfully. The diamond on her engagement ring sparkled in the light of the crystal chandelier that hung suspended from the ceiling. Richard smiled and scooted a little closer to her on the couch.

"Gosh, you lucky thing," Karen chimed in, smiling at Kori. "You know what, honey, you'd better keep a close eye on your man, 'cause I just might steal him when you ain't looking. Just joking, of course," she added, patting Victor's hand, grasping the cold metal with her slender fingers.

Kori laughed as Richard slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Hmm... I don't think Victor will be too happy about that—Richard, don't—mmm..." Richard silenced her with an affectionate kiss, this time on the lips.

The others quickly looked away, politely. "Yo, Robin, I'm gonna go get some more cola from the kitchen!" Victor declared loudly and quickly disappeared, followed closely by Bee. The announcement went largely unnoticed by the host and hostess.

"Yeah..." Raven looked around nervously, "Since you guys are _clearly_ unable to get a room yourselves, we'll just have to help you." With that, she grabbed an equally embarrassed-looking Garfield and dragged him—still clutching his drink in one hand—outside, leaving the two lovebirds on the couch to continue their own private business.

Leaning on the balustrade of the balcony, Raven and Garfield stared out at the beach, letting the cold wind whip up their hair and blow it in their faces. The ocean was calm and deep blue, sparkling silver in the moonlight, stretching as far as the eye could see in every direction. A little way out to sea, just before the bay bridge that linked together the two parts of the city, Titans Tower still stood upon its little rocky island, a permanent reminder of days gone by, even as the Titans themselves moved on in life. The Tower had once been a shining beacon, an icon of hope in dark and difficult times... but now, the glass windows simply stared back at them, blank and expressionless. The Titans themselves were now no more than a faded memory, honoured only by old, weathered statues that stood in the park, and overshadowed by the newer generation of heroes.

Garfield sighed, something he rarely did. "Raven... don't you ever miss being a Titan?"

She seemed almost surprised at the question, as if she'd never really considered it before. "...Well, sometimes, yes." Her facial expression was unreadable as she watched the waves break gently on the beach, spilling frothy foam and depositing sea debris onto the fine white sand, in a constant, rhythmic motion.

"Yeah... me too. I mean, I kinda miss being, well... a kid. Life was... so... different back then. Playing GameStation with the guys. Arguing with Cyborg over what to eat..." this brought a smile to his face, "... and all the fan-mail... the chicks really loved me, ya know?"

Raven glared at him.

"Oh, uh—I meant, I never cared about them of course," he amended hastily. "Jeez, I never even _knew _them. I don't care about them, I never really liked them anyway. Especially not now, 'cause I have _you_, and you know I love you, Rae. I wouldn't want anyone else..."

"I get the idea," Raven snapped, even though she was flattered. Who would have guessed that _Garfield_ knew such words of love? This was hardly the same Beast Boy she had started dating all those years ago.

Garfield inched a little closer to Raven, wrapping his arm around her. "...My life just wouldn't be the same without you. I know we don't really get along that well, but I'll try not to make you mad anymore, 'cause I don't want to see you mad, I really don't, and..."

"I said, _that's enough_!" Raven growled, her voice dangerous and menacing. "Don't get any ideas, Gar. Just because Richard and Kori are making out, that does _not_ mean we are going to follow their example. Understood?"

Garfield immediately backed away and regretfully removed his arm from around her waist, feeling the sweat trickling down from his forehead despite the frigid weather. "Hehe, sure. I mean, whoever said anything about making out?"

* * *

Snowflakes fell softly: exquisite petals of snow, each and every one unique in its crystalline beauty. It was a cold December night, and the city was mostly asleep. Vehicles still thundered along the motorway, tyres screeching and skidding along the icy road, but Jump City's Central Park was a silent haven amidst the urban jungle of crime and pollution. Snow blanketed the skeletal tree branches in the park, a fur-like winter dressing for the gnarled limbs. The artificial lake was frozen over with a thick layer of ice; snow-covered paths wound like labyrinthine white ribbons around the densely forested park. 

Two silent figures, a dark-haired man and a redheaded woman, ambled silently along a deserted pathway, completely content to be alone, by themselves. So much had happened for Richard and Kori Grayson—formerly Kori Anders, as many still called her—in the space of the past month that they sometimes wondered if it was all a dream: After Richard and Bruce had come to an agreement, Bruce set up a charity with a proportion of the fortune, and left the rest to Richard. On top of all that, Kori and Richard had gotten married in a magnificent, grand ceremony—which Bruce had cordially attended.

All of it still seemed surreal to Kori, somehow. Perhaps she had been dreaming for too long, it was hard to tell apart fantasy and reality. Perhaps it seemed too good to be true after nine long years of separation that had seemed like a lifetime. Perhaps it _had _been a lifetime. A lifetime that belonged to a Teen Titan named Starfire. A lifetime that could be revisited through memories both wonderful and tragic.

But when Kori woke up every morning to find Richard's strong arms holding her close to his warm body, when she drifted off to sleep every night drowning in his sweet kisses… that was all too real for Kori to denounce as merely a pleasant dream... Or was it? What if that, too, was but a dream? What if everything she had ever known was actually only—

"What's wrong, baby?" Richard asked softly, startling Kori out of her brief reverie.

She hurriedly brushed away the tears that clung to her eyelashes like frozen crystals. "Nothing," she answered, feigning a bright smile. "There is absolutely nothing wrong. Everything is simply too wonderful…" Kori sighed, voice trailing off as she looked into Richard's clear cerulean eyes, unmasked whenever they were together alone. In his gentle, caring eyes, she saw an unspoken question. "I fear that it is simply too perfect to be true. We have been separated for so long… I fear that everything is merely a pleasant dream, and that when I wake up… I shall be all alone."

"Oh, Star…" he held her closer, pressing her slim frame against his body, feeling her strong, steady heartbeat beneath the layers of warm clothing. She buried her head in his chest, and he hugged her tightly, wanting never to let go. Sometimes Richard, too, in his darkest nightmares, would imagine that the happiness he had finally found would suddenly dissipate like mist on a hot summer's day, and he would be left as an empty shell, unloving, uncaring, unwanted. It was at times like these that he would wake up, forehead damp with sweat, heart hammering madly. Then he would see Kori, tranquil and silent, lying in his arms, and his pulse would eventually slow down again. He would lie down beside her, quietly watching the gentle rise and fall of her body as she breathed, until he fell asleep again. Richard never told Kori about these nightmares, to protect her from the unreal horrors of his imagination, but to hear that she dreamt of it too… it simply broke his heart to see her cry.

"You're not alone, Star," Richard murmured, his warm breath visible as it hit the cold winter air. "I'm here, and I won't leave you. I won't lose you again, I promise."

"I know. I really, really want to believe you, Richard. But—I apologise—sometimes I lose hope. I wish to believe that everything will turn out 'OK' in the end, but…"

"But when you're having nightmares, it becomes all too real, and then you lose the ability to tell the difference between what's real and what's not. … and your fear becomes alive," he prompted.

Kori nodded. She imagined the fear, smothering, choking her in its cold, dark embrace. She quickly turned to Richard again, "Then you have experienced this? And you, too, fear this—" she searched for an appropriate word, "this fear?"

"Yes." Richard nodded. "I didn't want to tell you, I thought it'd scare you…"

"We must believe in each other, Richard," she said earnestly. She looked into his eyes encouragingly and her voice was filled with hope. "We must know everything about each other if we are to overcome our fears together... then we can succeed in achieving true happiness. We must help each other to confront these terrors and to defeat these fears that plague our nightmares constantly. And we can only achieve this together."

"But..."

Kori smiled again, emerald eyes shining brightly. "Remember, _'life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away.' _We must not dwell in the past anymore or grieve for our past losses. We must not yet worry about the future, for its joys and sorrows are yet to come. We have only the present for now, and we must make it beautiful… so beautiful that it will be worth remembering. We must make life worth living."

Richard took her hands in his own. "You are the reason that I live, Starfire. I live for you, I breathe for you… you are the reason that my life is worth living. You make me happier than anyone else ever could, and that's never going to change." He pulled her close, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin and hair, and then he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. In an instant, they were kissing each other with fiery passion. Their hands were entangled in each other's hair, their mouths hungrily devouring each other's love. It wasn't a soft, gentle kiss; it was an ardent, passionate kiss, and it certainly wasn't part of any dream, no matter how pleasant. Finally, they broke away, heartbeats racing madly.

"Score one," Richard grinned.

The two lovers walked down the silent wintry lane, arms wrapped around each other, gently murmuring words of love, occasionally stopping for another kiss. Their hearts were ablaze with love, a brilliant flame that would burn for as long as they lived, and forever after that... because the love that Robin and Starfire, Richard and Kori, shared, blazed with the brightest fire of all: the eternal flame of true love.

* * *

_**The End**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N- **The inevitable cliche ending... I know it's ridiculously fluffy and happy, but I think I've put Robin and Starfire through enough drama already, so... yeah. About time they got together! Besides, this was intended to be a SHORT story in the first place. This story started out as a one-shot, and it ended up with nine chapters! WOOT. Anyway, I'd like to say a very big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed throughout... I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks for all the support!

And don't forget... REVIEW please! Feel free to blab on about anything relevant to this story. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, for example:

**1.** Did you like it?

**2.** What could be improved upon?

**3.** Did the story improve or get worse as it progressed?

**4.** Were you expecting more drama?

**5.** Was it too 'fluffy', was there too much kissing, etc.?

**6.** Was the description lacking?

**7.** Were the characters way OOC?

**8.** Was the ending disappointing?

**9.** Was the story too long or too short?

**10.** What would you like to see in future stories? (Chances are, I won't write it, but it's good to know what my readers want to read!)

Stuff like that.

**P.S.** By the way, because I'm so _nice_ and I _know_ that your Saturdays will be so _empty _now without anything to 'look forward to' (note the sarcasm), I'm writing a Christmas-themed mini-story (it will be 3 chapters long). The pairing is KorixRich, like in this story, so if you liked this one, you can go check that one out and drop by a review... please? Hey, it's not like I'm _advertising_ or anything. I mean, I wouldn't _dream_ of it!


End file.
